ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Gold
Marvel Gold is an imprint in Marvel comics that is meant to take the place of the Ultimate universe and, like that universe, is meant to be an introduction to the comics to new readers. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - a genius teenager who got bitten by a radioactive spider, becoming a vigilante to fight crime. *'Fantastic Four' **'Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic' - the sixth smartest man on the planet who is able to stretch his body in any way he wants. **'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing '- a man who was turned into a large orange rock creature and wants nothing more than to be normal again. **'Susan Storm/Invisible Woman' - a good friend of Reed's who is able to turn invisible and has mild psychokinetic abilities that allow her to summon shields. **'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' - Susan's brother who is a stereotypical "bad boy" that is able to light himself on fire at will. *'X-Men' **'Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X' - the founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters who is a mutant rights activist and a very powerful telepath. **'Scott Summers/Cyclops' - the field leader of the X-Men who always wears sunglasses or a visor due to having uncontrollable beams that blast from his eyes. **'Jean Grey/Marvel Girl' - a new recruit of the X-Men who has rather untapped telekinetic abilities but already shows great potential. **'James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine' - a man who is able to pop metal claws and has an almost unmatchable healing factor. He also suffers from partial amnesia. **'Bobby Drake/Iceman' - the youngest member of the team who enjoys making jokes during fights and is able to summon, control, and even become ice. **'Ororo Munroe/Storm' - a woman who speaks in a very dramatic fashion and who is able to control the weather. She is the second in command of the group. **'Piotr "Peter" Rasputin/Colossus '- a Russian farmer who is able to turn to steel and who is known for his brutal strength. *'Avengers' **'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' - the CEO of Stark Industries who has an artificial heart and wears a metal suit. **'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' - a soldier from WWII who was frozen in time until modern day. **'Thor Odinson' - a god who was banished to Earth due to the fact he was acting not like a king, now being out to protect Earth. **'Robert Bruce Banner/Hulk' - a scientist who specializes in radiation and who has a large green and incredibly strong split personality. **'Hank Pym/Ant-Man' - a scientist who is the creator of "Pym Particles" which allows him to shrink and grow at will. Both them and Pym himself are very controversial. **'Janet van Dyne/Wasp' - Pym's fiancé who doesn't care about his controversy and wears a suit similar to his. She enjoys quipping during fights. Supporting *'Aunt May Reilly-Parker' - TBA *'Harold "Harry" Osborn' - TBA *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson '- TBA *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy' - TBA *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' - TBA *'John Jonah Jameson' - TBA *'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant '- TBA *'Joe "Robbie" Robertson' - TBA *'Edward "Ned" Leeds' - TBA * Antagonists *'Norman Osborn/Goblin' - the CEO of OsCorp who wears a metallic suit, using it to commit crimes for fun. *'Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus '- TBA *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom' - TBA *'Flint Marko/Sandman' - TBA *'Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino '- TBA *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' - TBA *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' - TBA *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' - TBA *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter '- TBA *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro '- TBA *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' - TBA *'Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon' - TBA *'Morris Bench/Hydro-Man' - TBA * *'Masters of Evil' **'Baron Helmut Zemo' - TBA **'Arnim Zola '- TBA **'Justin Hammer/Detroit Steel' - TBA **'Emil Blonsky/Abomination' - TBA **'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' - TBA **'Amora the Enchantress' - TBA **'Skurge the Executioner' - TBA *'Ultron' - TBA *'Thanos' - TBA *'Kang the Conqueror '- TBA *'Mandarin '- TBA *'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.C.' - TBA *'Fin Fang Foom' - TBA *'Mark Scarlotti/Whiplash' - TBA *'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger '- TBA *'Ivan Vanko/Crimson Dynamo' - TBA *'Ghost' - TBA *'Johann Shmidt/Red Skull '- TBA **'Sinthea Shmidt/Sin' - TBA *'Baron Wolfgang von Strucker' - TBA *'Ophelia Sarkissian/Viper '- TBA *'Hate Monger' - TBA *'Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross' - TBA *'Alexei Shostakov/Red Guardian' - TBA *'Frank Simpson/Nuke' - TBA *'Eric Williams/Grim Reaper' - TBA *'Loki Laufeyson' - TBA *'Midgard's Serpent' - TBA *'Hela' - TBA *'Surtur' - TBA *'Destroyer '- TBA *'Ulik' - TBA *'Malekith' - TBA *'Gorr the God Butcher' - TBA *'Samuel Sterns/The Leader' - TBA *'Kondrati Topolov/Gremlin' - TBA *'Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk' - TBA * Comics *Spider-Man: Gold *Fantastic Four: Gold *X-Men: Gold *Avengers: Gold Trivia *